So Close!
by Ace Jeremy
Summary: Squel to Make out session. Will something happen between Sanzo and Goku? Read and find out. Plz enjoy and R&R! XD


So close!

**Thanks to the reviews I got I decided to add a squel.**

**Again don't own Saiyuki. Please enjoy! XD**

SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Goku was cowering if fear for his life as his guardian, Sanzo was slapping him with his fan over and over again.

"Baka monkey! What's wrong with you? I'm going to kill you." Sanzo screamed at his charge. He stops with just enough time to put away his fan and pull out his gun. Goku's eyes widened and he stood up to back away slowly.

"Ca-calm down Sanzo, there's no need to pull your gun—" he stop dead went a bullet just graze him.

"Next time I won't miss, monkey," Sanzo growled, aiming again. Goku didn't wait for him to shoot again and dashed out the room, closing the door behind him. He didn't stop. He ran till he was in his own room and slam the behind him. Breathing heavily, he leaned against the door, listening for footsteps that could put an end to his life. When he didn't hear any he slid down the wall and let out a breath he had been holding.

He didn't think asking such a simple request could almost cost him his life. Then again it is Sanzo we're talking about here, but he was also his Sun. Goku suddenly felt a surge of power will building up. He _will _sleep with Sanzo tonight. Even if it kills him in the process. His one and only desire was to stay by his Sun's side and even if his Sun is the most stubborn person alive.

That night after Haikai and Gojyo had come back. Haikai had made dinner for everyone. They all sat together at the inn's dining room, eating. Goku and Gojyo got into a fight over the food, Haikai tried to calm them down, and when Sanzo had enough of it threatened to kill them all if they didn't shut up.

Between all the chaos that was happening during the meal, Goku would steal glances at Sanzo now and then to see what mood the gun wielding priest was in. It seemed pretty good considering the situation that they were in. Of course it was an everyday thing for the four companions.

That night they discovered that there was a festival going on in the town they were staying at and decided to check it out since they haven't gotten attack by anyone for awhile. Food stands, performers, and even a freak show were happening. The four companions all got separated from each other. Sanzo saw his chance and went back to the inn to relax like he always loves doing.

Once he got there he went straight to his room and strips himself from his robes and went into the shower. The hot water spraying all over his body, he lean his head against the tiled walls and let the steamy hot water undo all his knots that form that day. He was so relaxed and out-of-it that he failed to notice the sound of his bedroom door opening and closing. He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked out and heard a gasp.

He looked up to see Goku sitting on his bed, blushing a beet red color that cover his whole face, ears, and neck. They both stayed the way they were, staring at each other for a few moments before Sanzo smirked.

"Like what you see monkey?"

Goku, though it didn't seemed possible, turned even redder and looked away. Goku had very much liked what he had seen. Sanzo's lean but firm muscular body that was covered in water, his blond hair clinging to his face dripping in water droplets. Goku wished he could just tackle Sanzo and kiss him till his lips fell off, but that would have been a very bad idea indeed. While he daydreamed of what he wanted to do with Sanzo he hadn't heard the ruffling of clothes as Sanzo pull on his jeans. Suddenly he got his hair ruffled, really hard. Goku protested, looking at who did it to him.

"Wake up monkey. You can't just come in my room and start daydreaming on my bed. I have to sleep there you know." Sanzo said, settling next to Goku on the bed. Goku stared into the violet eyes he had grown so much to love.

"I needn't to ask you another question." He replied, making sure the almighty fan and gun were out of Sanzo's reach. They were settled on the table where the rest of Sanzo's clothes laid. Sanzo raised one eyebrow than got up and left the room only to return a few moments later. He tossed an item to Goku, who quickly grabbed it, surprise showing on his face.

"There that should keep you satisfied. Now you can leave." Sanzo grunted moving Goku off his bed to lay down on it, closing his eyes. Goku looked down at the item. It was a meat bun. Goku now pissed threw the meat bun on the table and, taking Sanzo by surprise got on the bed with him and pinned him down.

"That's wasn't what I was going to ask." Goku yelled. Sanzo had been surprised when he found the monkey on top of him, now he was mad too.

"Get off me Baka monkey." Sanzo growled, glaring at Goku. It didn't work as well as he had hoped.

"No." Goku said. He knew that Sanzo though strong was no matched for his strength, and he knew that Sanzo knew that he knew.

"Get off or I'll kill you." Sanzo tried again adding as much venom as he could. That made the monkey hesitate but it soon passed.

"No." Goku said again, but before Sanzo could protest he covered his month with his own, slipping his tongue in his month before he had closed it. Sanzo blinked then blinked again. Goku moaned, savoring the taste of Sanzo's month. Smoke and his toothpaste. He pressed himself to Sanzo's body and broke away from his month only to start kissing his neck and collarbone. Sanzo tried very hard not to shiver in pleasure, but he knew that if he didn't escape from Goku now he wouldn't want to as it progressed.

Sanzo struggled with Goku's griped but to no avail. Goku bit him on his neck and earned a gasp from the monk. Goku smirked and pressed his lips once again to the more willing monk. This time when Goku licked Sanzo's lip for entranced Sanzo quickly let him in. They fought for dominance, which once again Sanzo won, not that Goku minded much. He had let go his grip on him and was the one who was pressed on the bed, hands entangled in blond hair, as the others hands trance his abdomen.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door and both froze where they were.

"Sanzo? Are you in there? I found Gojyo, but can't find Goku. Have you seen him?" Haikai's voice said from behind the door. Sanzo snapped back to reality and pushed the monkey—who gave out a surprised squeak—off his bed. He himself stood up as well and proceeded to the door opening it a crack.

"Yeah he's in here with me, being him annoying damn self like always." Goku mumbled a protest but was silence by Sanzo's glare. Haikai smiled and nodded, walking away from them. Sanzo then closed the door again and went to the table.

"I told before monkey…" he picks up his gun, aiming at the poor monkey boy. "Never touch me or I'll kill ya!" then the only thing heard after that was the sound of gunshots. Goku jumped out the widow and easily landed on his feet making his escape.

_So close, _Goku groaned.


End file.
